


My Lady

by Nightmare_executioner



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asgard, Asgard (Marvel), F/M, Love, Miðgarðr | Midgard, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_executioner/pseuds/Nightmare_executioner





	1. Remember me, my Lady

"Loki, we are going back to Asgard where you will get what you deserve for all the trouble you caused." Thor said with his deep, booming voice and watched his brother carefully and disappointed. He couldn't believe that Loki did all these evil things...his own little brother. 

Loki looked defeated down to the ground and avoided Thor's piercing eyes. He felt horrible, Loki was standing between the Avengers handcuffed and with a muzzle over his mouth to prevent him from speaking...but that couldn't stop his mind. 

His thoughts were running wild and he wanted to scream. Loki felt desperate and helpless. Two things he didn't like much. 

He clenched his fists but couldn't do more because of the handcuffs. Rage was building inside of him caused by the helplessness. Loki tried again to free himself without someone would notice it but it was impossible, the chains on his wrists were too strong. 

Loki's mind searched a way out of the chains, but everything he could think about was...

"Miss! Hey Miss! Stop!" a policeman screamed loud and clear over the nearly empty area of the park where Thor and the other Avengers were standing. 

Natasha was the first one of the group who reacted to the shouting man. She turned around and saw ... you. 

After a few seconds, all eyes of the Avengers were glued at you and watched dumbfounded how you ran as fast as possible in a zigzag line over the huge, lonely area of the bridge. The policeman was chasing you, but he had no chance to get you. You were running simply too fast. Captain America stepped in your way but you slid skillfully on your knees between his legs and stood up behind him in the next second. A perplex looking Steve was looking at your running back. 

No one of the others tried something, they were just ... looking caused by surprise and shock. You ran in a wide arc to your only destination you had in mind: Loki

"Loki!" you screamed to get his attention. 

Loki heard the policeman the second time screaming after you, and then he heard how you were screaming his name and he raised slowly his head to see the source of the trouble, because he couldn't believe that you could be really there and running towards him. 

Loki’s heart skipped a beat as he saw your small frame running between the Avengers straight towards him. 

Loki's bright green eyes were focused on you the same way how your own eyes were focused on Loki's after you had passed Captain America. 

You ran fast to Loki and before any of the Avengers could do anything, you were snaking your arms around his neck, pressed yourself flush against Loki's body, as good as possible with the handcuffs between you two, and laid your head on his chest. Loki laid immediately his own head on top of yours with closed eyes and a tormented expression. He didn’t want that you see him like that but he was happy to see you one more time. 

Dead silence. 

For several minutes. 

The only sound anybody could hear were your sobs against Loki's chest. 

Thor tried to get your attention, all the others were still more than confused. 

Thor laid his hand carefully on your shoulder and you shrugged it away in the next second as you focused on him. As Thor saw your eyes, he was shocked about the intensity and stepped back. Your eyes were raging with pure hate and you were only focused on him. 

Loki watched you concerned, he feared what his brother could do with you. He feared for your life because he wasn't able to protect you. Thor looked at his brother and his eyebrows shot up in surprise as he saw the fearfully look of his usually cheeky and sassy brother who caused the death of so many people. 

The Avengers stepped next to Thor but they were relaxed, you didn't look like a person who could cause much trouble against someone like Hulk, Iron Man and Captain America. 

You were still focused at Thor and stepped between the blonde, huge god and the god of mischief. Loki's heart melted by the sight of you and your will to protect him. 

"Remove the muzzle from his face! How can you be so cruel to him? He is your brother!" you demanded low and deep through gritted teeth. Thor shook insecure and slowly his head and you stepped closer what impressed the huge nordic god even more. 

"One last time, remove the muzzle from his face, Barbie!" you said harsher and Thor looked from you up at Loki, saw something in the eyes of his brother and looked again down at you and tilted his head. 

Beside the hate towards him, Thor could see something pleadingly in your eyes and that was enough for him to obey. That and the fact, that Loki was still fearfully looking at him with furrowed brows and pleadingly eyes, too.

Thor stepped closer to Loki but Steve's hand stopped him. 

"What are you doing?" Cap asked concerned and looked questioningly down at you. You didn't fear any of them what impressed Steve. 

“I don't think that something bad will happen. I trust you, Loki, don't try something stupid." Thor said slowly and looked one last time intense in your eyes before he removed the muzzle from Loki's mouth. 

"Y/N..." Loki breathed weak and you jumped again at Loki, but this time, you cupped his face with your hands, dragged him down to you and pressed your lips against Loki's soft ones for a lovely, sweet and longing kiss. 

All Avengers were looking dumbfounded at the two of you. Thor watched you with huge eyes and an open mouth. Neither of them expected something like that. 

You ignored all of their glances. The only thing you could focus on was Loki, his soft lips and the deep love you shared with him. Loki melted against your lips and you could feel how his pulse quickened the longer the kiss lasted. 

You broke the kiss slightly breathless and looked into deep, sparkling green eyes. You smiled softly and Loki leaned his forehead against yours with closed eyes. His long strands were tickling your cheeks and you stroked them out of his face. Steve stepped closer to you but Thor and even Natasha stopped him with a shaking head. 

"Loki, what have you done? That wasn’t the plan. It shouldn’t have end like this." you said softly and Loki could hear the sadness, the disappointment but also the love for him in your voice and this mixture let him flinching. He was desperate to embrace you but he couldn't because of the chains. The only thing he wanted was to bring you close to him, to erase the sadness from your voice and to preserve the love you had wondrously for him. 

Loki felt helpless and ashamed about himself. He let his head sinking on your shoulder and buried his face in the crook of your neck and in your hair. You raked your fingers slowly through his thick, long, shiny, raven black hair and tickles his neck to soothe him. 

"I'm sorry, my lady…" Loki whispered desperate. 

"I know, Loki. I know." you whispered lovely. You couldn't be mad at him. He was too gorgeous to let him suffer so much. 

"Are you able to forgive me, Y/N? Please?" Loki whispered pleadingly and you lift his head slowly and carefully to look him in the eyes. You cupped his face with your hands and searched his eyes. 

"Of course, Loki. I forgive you..." you said but got interrupted by the Avengers.

"Really? Do you know what he have done?" Tony and Steve asked at the same time and you looked annoyed at them with rolling eyes before you looked again at Loki. 

"I forgive you. I love you, Loki. But you were really, really stupid! You should have listen to me." you said lovely and Thor was even more confused. 

How was it possible, that his own brother, who had the plan to make all the inhabitants of Midgard kneeling for him, was falling in love with a midgardian woman, and no one knew it?

Loki smiled softly about your words. He knew you had his back and he could trust you with everything. Loki didn't regret that he had met you. He didn't regret that he was falling for you so deeply. He didn't regret that he loved you, even if he couldn't say it. But he regretted that he was caught by the Avengers and the one thing he hated the most was, that he had to leave you. Alone this thought let his heart aching in the most painful way. 

You watched Loki carefully and you could see the sadness written in his face and the fear to lose you was burning in his eyes. It broke your heart to see him like that and not to be able to snuggle against his chest and to rest your head on the spot over his heart how Loki liked it the most. 

A movement in the corner of your eyes distracted you and you saw Thor's huge frame towering above you. Thor looked down at you and he tried still to figure out your relationship with Loki, but he loved his brother, after all. He WAS his brother, after all, so he hoped he wouldn't regret his next step. 

"Brother, don't make me regret that." Thor said to Loki who was just focused on you. 

You looked at Thor and watched every single move, the blonde god did, very carefully, but now, it was your turn to be surprised. Thor stepped closer to Loki and opened the bonds around Loki's wrists. Loki was surprised and confused, but Thor nodded with a soft smile. Loki didn't have to think for one second what he wanted to do. 

He turned to you, laid his arms as fast as possible around your small frame and pulled you strong against his body. You slid your hands under his black and green leather coat, placed your hands on his back and let yourself enclose by his body heat and delicious scent. Loki rested his head on top of yours with closed eyes and you laid your head on his chest to listen to his strong heartbeat. 

Steve, Tony and Bruce were suspicious looking at the two of you but stayed silent. Just Natasha was softly smiling, the scene was somehow heart-melting. 

After five minutes, Thor stepped reluctantly next to Loki and laid his hand on the shoulder of his brother. 

Even after everything Loki had done, he felt somehow terrible to part the two of you. 

"Brother, it's time." Thor said soft but his deep voice was booming through your whole body and you felt how Loki tensed and tightened the grip around you even more before you searched his eyes with an encouraging smile.

"Everything will be good again, Loki." you whispered encouraging and Loki smiled quick before he kissed you again sweet and longing. After that, he laid his lips soft on your ear and you closed your eyes to save the feeling he gave you alone with this move. 

"Don't forget me, lady Y/N. I promise you, we see us again." he whispered and a shiver was running up and down your spine caused just by his voice. 

Before you could say something, Loki stepped slowly away from you with a wink, a small, devilish smirk on his lips and a little amount of mischief was glittering in the most beautiful green eyes you had ever seen. You knew this look of him and you also knew what this ‘look’ meant...

But you knew you would miss this eyes. You would miss the mischief when Loki hatched a plan for something evil, but you would also miss the love you always saw in his eyes when he was looking at you. 

You gnawed nervous on your lower lip and fiddled with your fingers as you watched how Thor and Loki stepped away. A thick lump was building in your throat as Thor was holding Mjolnir into the air to open the portal back to Asgard and after a last lovely look from Loki, the both gods were gone. 

You stepped slowly to the spot where Loki was standing a few seconds before. Big tears were rolling down your cheeks and you truly hoped you would see Loki again. Your hand found its way to the small pendant on the chain around your neck. 

It was a small 'L', made of a beautiful bright green emerald and it glowed in a divine green light from the inside. It was Loki's way to say 'I love you'. 

You remembered the night he gave it to you....

You awoke in your bed and expected Loki lying next to you, but the spot was empty. You looked around and saw Loki standing on your balcony as he looked up at the clear night sky and the many sparkling stars above him. 

You walked over to Loki into the warm summer breeze and embraced him from behind with your head leaning against Loki's bare skin of his spine with closed eyes.

Loki stroked softly over your arms and looked over his shoulder to you before he turned in your arms around.

You looked up at him and a small, shy smile was playing on his lips.

"Loki? Is every-" you started but his warm, soft lips on yours, his hands on your cheeks and his slender fingers in your hair stopped you from talking.

Loki had changed since you had met him. As you had met him, he was bold, cheeky, sassy and a smug bastard. But after some time, Loki's tough demeanor was breaking and you saw the heartbroken, lonely and insecure little boy who he was.

Loki let you look behind his exterior and what you found was a lovely, nice but still cheeky, bold, sassy man and you were falling for him.

"Y/N, I... I have something for you. But I uhmm...I..." Loki whispered as he broke the kiss and you looked into two bright sparkling orbs. You could see that he was insecure about something.

"Show it to me, please." you whispered and Loki could hear curiosity and excitement in your voice which caused him to smile and to be brave enough to show you what he had for you.

In one second his hands were lying on your cheeks and in the other second, Loki was holding something in the palm of his hand. You weren't sure how he did that but you knew it must be magic.

It was a chain with a small, green pendant, a twirly, delicate capital 'L' made of a glowing emerald. You looked in awe at Loki's hand and Loki beamed by the sight of your sparkling eyes. You grazed carefully with your fingertips over this little masterpiece in fear you could destroy it.

"Loki, i-it's breathtaking beautiful." you whispered and looked up into Loki's face, into those sparkling eyes with so much adoration in them for you and this small, shy smile on his lips.

Without another word, Loki took the chain from his hand and placed it around your neck. Your hand found immediately its way to the pendant and you raised it up into the dim light of the moon which let the green gemstone sparkling like nothing else you had ever seen in your life, but you noticed that the light inside of the pendant was actually to bright to be caused only by the moon. 

"Wow, the light is so beautiful. Does it come from...from the inside?" you asked whispering still in awe.

Loki looked from you to the pendant and back in your eyes.

"Yes, it comes from the stone itself. My mother taught me, as I was a child, how I can create light whenever I feel lonely or sad. Lady Y/N, please, take this as a gift to be able to remember me." Loki said soft but serious and you could just nod speechless and breathless before he kissed you lovely, embraced you with his arms and carried you back in your bed...

A soft touch of a hand on your shoulder dragged you rudely out of your thoughts. You were still staring into the sky where Loki had disappeared.

"W-we are sorry..." Natasha said carefully.

"No, we're not." Clint said firmly and you looked angry at Natasha, at Natasha's hand and then at Clint before you got rid off Natasha's hand. You turned around with your arms across your chest. 

"Obviously, the plan of your little god wasn't successful." Tony said and air quotes the word 'god' with his fingers. You narrowed your eyes at him and stepped slowly closer. All eyes were again glued at you but you never let Tony go with your eyes. You stopped just inches in front of him and looked up into the millionaire's face.

"What let you think Loki's plan wasn't successful?" you whispered with a bold, cheeky grin. Tony and the others looked dumbfounded at your back as you walked slowly away without another word.


	2. Stay strong, my Lady

"Y/N...My Lady..." a soft, familiar voice whispered lovely into your ear and your first reaction was it to smile like whenever you heard this voice. 

You knew this voice so good. You knew every single shade of this voice, the different sounds and their meanings. 

The one voice, when Loki had something evil in his mind. His voice became deeper and darker, but in your ears even sexier. With every single second his plan became bigger in his mind and his devilish smirk broader on his lips, Loki's voice got this significant bad touch. 

The one voice, he used to reveal an evil plan to you. You could hear the excitement resonate in each word and Loki talked faster. He walked up and down, speaking too fast, gesticulating with his hands with a lopsided smirk on his perfect lips and he had this special dark sparkling in his deep green eyes. 

The one voice, when Loki was speaking of his father, Odin. Even if he tried to be polite, you could hear the hurt and the betrayed feelings in his voice. Loki didn't speak often about him, but every time he did, you snuggled deeper against his chest or his neck to show him, he wasn't alone and you would always be there to comfort and to support him. 

The one voice, whenever Loki was talking about his brother, Thor. Sometimes it was the same voice like the one for Odin, but other times, he spoke somehow proud, or you thought it would sound like that, at least. You knew that Thor was always Odin's favorite son because... he was his son. A fact that still hurt Loki. 

The relationship between Loki and Thor was difficult. You didn't have to know Thor to recognise the problems between the two men. Even when it came to gods were the problems between brothers the same as on earth. 

Then there was Loki's voice when he was talking about Frigga, his mother. Loki said, he would feel betrayed by her and her love, but you could see that wasn't true. Loki said, he wouldn't miss her and he wouldn't miss her love, but you knew it wasn't true, too. It was just the behaviour of a hurted boy, even if he would never admit it, of course. 

And then there was Loki's voice when he was talking with you, no matter in which occasion. He screamed at you when he was impatient about something, he spoke lovely with you in bed and bewitched you with his tongue, he was sassy, whenever you tried to be mad at him, or he tried to make you laugh. He reacted with annoyed sounds when you did something 'stupid' in his eyes...

Yes, you knew every single shade of Loki's voice in every tiny detail...

"My Lady... You have to be strong... For me...please..." Loki's voice whispered but it was a new sound. It was Loki’s voice but it was different than everything you had heard from him before. It sounded desperate and fearful. You furrowed your brows in confusion.

Now, you recognized that you couldn't open your eyes, or if they were open, that you couldn't see something. Panic was rising inside of you.

"Loki, what is going on?" 

Silence. No voice was sounding. Your mouth felt dry and you weren't sure if you said the question loud or just in your mind. So you tried it again. 

"Loki?" you asked again but your mouth was dry and sticky. Your throat hurt and your voice sounded weak and fragile. 

In the next second, a bright light was hurting your eyes, seemingly they were open now. Open and aching. Something was walking into the light cone and shielded you from the light source. You blinked several times with your eyes but your vision stayed blurry.

"Your precious, little god won't come to rescue you. Well, even if he would come, he would be too late. You will be already dead. Or, maybe not? What if we wait to kill you until he is here to rescue you, so he can watching you dying."

~~~

Three months after the battle of New York...

"Loki, calm down!" you screamed demanding loud and clear to get through the outburst caused by impatience and rage from the god of mischief.

"No, Lady Y/N! You aren't able to understa-" Loki started but got interrupted by your raging and furious eyes. He never saw you like that and he swallowed thickly by the sight.

You crossed your arms over your chest and stepped slowly but determined towards a regressing god who watched you in fear. Yes, you were small, yes you were just a midgardian woman and yes, you were cute and kindly...but nevertheless, in this exact moment, Loki feared you and your upcoming outburst towards him.

"You think, I wouldn't understand you? Listen well, Loki. You will always, ALWAYS have my support, no matter what. Don't you ever dare to think I would be stupid because I'm just a woman from earth, you 'mighty' god." you said deep, emphasized 'god' ironically and pointed at Loki's chest who looked fearfully down at you. His eyes were darting back and forth between yours but he could see how serious you were. 

"L-Lady Y/N.. I-" he started but you stopped him again with your index finger in the air.

"No, Loki! Don't 'Lady' me. You have no ally here on earth! I'm the only one, who would help you! I'm the only one, who would fight against everyone who dares to walk in your way! So, don't mess this up with me caused by your huge, pompous ego, because I love you!" you screamed, your voice became louder with each word and at the end, you were breathless and panting for air. 

It was silent for seconds as you realized what you have said. First, your heart stopped and then it started to beat too fast in your chest. Loki's eyes grew bigger as he totally understood what you had said.

"Lady Y/N ... y-you.. You love me?" he breathed unbelieving but smiling and with a shaky voice as he stepped closer to you. You nodded and chewed on your lower lip, but you didn't regret to have said that. It was about time. 

"Yes, Loki. I lov-" but that was all you could say before Loki crashed his lips on yours for a deep, hungry and longing kiss with moaning sounds and with his fingers gripping in your hair to bring you even closer.

"I love you, Lady Y/N." Loki whispered with closed eyes and smiled softly, but as he opened his eyes and expected you in front of him, you weren't there. Loki was still in the cell of Asgard's dungeon. Alone. 

He squeezed his eyes shut to see your beautiful face one last time in his mind. 

This, how you said 'I love you' to him for the very first time, was one of his most favorite memories of you. Loki thought about it every single day, since three months. Since he had to leave you. 

He regretted that he had never said that he loved you, but, nevertheless, he hoped strongly you knew it. Since three months, he missed you every second, thought about you every second and he had just one hope: that you didn't have forgotten him. 

Loki was so deep in his thoughts about you, that he didn't recognise how Thor appeared in front of his cell. 

"Brother..." Thor said calm and watched Loki carefully. It was odd, every time, when Thor came to Loki, Thor saw him sitting somewhere...reading. Now, it was the same. Loki might be drowning deep in his thoughts about you, but he also pretended to read and no one could see the truth behind his facade. 

"I'm not your brother." Loki said calm and uninterested with his eyes still glued at the page. Thor huffed frustrated out and stepped closer to the slightly golden glowing energy field. 

Since three months, Thor came now and then down in the dungeon to visit Loki. But it was always nearly the same. 

"Tell me, brother. Was it worth it? None of your plans worked. You are in prison for the rest of your life and you will see Y/N nev-" Thor started but Loki interrupted him as he jumped up and stopped shortly in front of the energy field. 

"Don't say her name ever again. You aren't worthy to speak about her." Loki hissed angrily through gritted teeth and Thor could see the anger and hate in Loki's eyes. But he saw something more hiding behind the raging eyes of his brother: love, loss and pain. 

Loki faced away from Thor to collect himself, the mention of your name was enough to make him nervous again. 

"What do you want, brother." Loki asked. He folded his hands behind his back before he turned around to face Thor again with an arrogant smirk on his lips.

"I still try to understand you, Loki. I still try to understand the reason behind all of that." Thor said with his booming voice and Loki smirked.

"Look, I don't expect you to understand me. You will never understand me. You don't know how it is to be me!" Loki screamed angry and Thor nodded slowly with crossed arms. 

"But Y/N did? A 'midgardian' woman?" 

Loki looked hateful down at his brother with deep sparkling, green eyes, which caused Thor to step backwards even if he was safe on the other side of the energy field. 

"I said, don't mention her name!" Loki screamed deep and angry. It was an animalistic sound filled with hate and frustration as he turned around, straightened himself and in the next moment the furniture was flying around, smashing against the walls around him and the energy field was vibrating

Thor watched fearfully with huge eyes the powerful outburst of his brother. Loki stood in the middle of the cell and was heavy breathing after the magically breakout. 

As Thor let his brother alone, he knew that Loki would never admit that he loved or missed you, but that wasn't necessary. This outburst was more than Thor needed to know. 

~~~~

Asgard, two weeks after Thor's last visit...

Loki walked slowly through his cell, again with a book in his hands. His whole appearance was still neatly with slicked back, black hair, cozy black and green clothes and he was barefoot. 

Thor stepped slowly closer and eyed his walking brother. Something was odd, but Thor wasn't sure what it was. 

"Loki." Thor said to get his attention and Loki stopped with an arrogant smile, laid his book away and stopped in front of the energy field, with his hands folded behind his back and focused at Thor. 

"What a lovely surprise from my only, beloved brother, the second visit in one month. I'm honored that I'm still so important to you that you force yourself down into this amazing dungeon." Loki said sarcastically with a smirk and Thor looked even more suspicious. Thor walked up and down along the energy field. Loki watched him still smirking and followed him slowly but mostly with his eyes. 

As Thor stopped in front of the energy field again, Loki did the same, still with his hands folded behind his back and observing a suspicious looking Thor.

“Loki, enough! Stop the illusion.” Thor demanded urgent as he knew that something was wrong with the imagine in front of him. He knew that Loki was able to create projections of himself to trick his opponent, but Thor could see the small differences. 

Loki tilted questioningly his head but it seemed as if he would obey. He closed his eyes, bent slowly forward and the illusionistically version of Loki vanished in front of Thor’s eyes. 

Thor looked at the remains of the cell and saw only destruction and a defeated looking and exhausted Loki sitting on the ground and leaning against the wall behind him. The mirror was destroyed, the shards were spread over the floor. Deep holes, as a sign that Loki took his anger out on the wall, were clearly visible. All furniture was destroyed and spread in the room and Loki’s appearance was the complete difference to his delusion a few moments ago. 

Loki looked at Thor and was tired to play his perfect role any longer. His, formerly smooth, black hair looked horrible and was tousled from the many times where he digged his fingers violently in his long strands out of frustration. His skin was pale. His hands were bloody and his knuckles bruised caused by the many times where he punched against the wall behind him to erase the pain in his heart and to silence the voices in his mind which were desperately screaming your name.

After his first magical outburst, many other followed, and every next outburst was worse than the one before. He threw the furniture around and let them shatter against the wall and the energy fields. And as this wasn’t enough anymore, he started to punch the wall. But nothing helped Loki to stop his thoughts about you. He crucified himself with his memories and let the pain, that he had lost you, seeping in his heart and mind. 

Now, he was sitting on the floor and avoided Thor’s staring and refused to say something. He couldn’t say something without to lose the last bit of self-control. The only thing he wanted was to be alone and to drown into the many memories about you, again and again. He welcomed the bitter sweet and hurting pain your voice in his mind gave to him. Loki was cruel to himself and he knew he deserved every single second of it. 

All the time, Loki’s only plan was it to come back to Asgard and to make a new attempt to rule Asgard as the, in his eyes, rightful king but now… back on Asgard … the only thing Loki desperately wanted was to be with you, to hold you in his arms and just to have you by his side. 

He thought about the many times, he had talked with you about his plans to be the king of Asgard and you always listened patiently. You tried your best to help him as good as possible to finish his plan and you never complained about something. 

Loki was impressed about your strong will to help him and he was truly surprised as you said you loved him. No one ever said that to him and he never thought about something like ‘love', until you stepped in his life.

Your constant fidelity and love made it easy for Loki to trust you and slowly but surely, he was falling for you and he never said it. Loki acted sassy and cheeky, he was always confident about himself… but he wasn’t brave enough to say ‘I love you’ to you. 

The only thing, Loki had never thought about, as he made his plans, which were animated by desire of revenge, was, what would happen with you and your relationship if his plan would be successful. 

Now, he was tormented by the thought he would never see you again. 

“Loki…” Thor started and Loki focused on him as he dragged him out of his thoughts with his deep voice. 

“What?” Loki barked through the small cell. Thor was surprised to see his brother in such a state. He expected different things, but not that Loki would look so tormented and heartbroken. 

Thor searched for the right words. Loki looked horrible and Thor wasn’t sure how fragile his brother really was in this moment. Loki narrowed his eyes impatient at his brother and got nervous with every second Thor’s silence last. 

“Loki… Heimdall was watching over Y/N since you are here. I wanted to be sure that she is alright.” Thor started slowly, low and carefully. Loki stared at his brother and tried to make sense of what Thor had said. He winced internal as Thor mentioned your name but he stayed silent. The long pause of his brother made Loki even more nervous with something new: pure horror and fear what might have happen to you. 

“H-He can’t see her anymore. She was on earth since you are here but now, she is missing and he can’t find her. She isn’t on earth anymore. Loki, we .. we don’t know where Y/N is.” Thor said calm and feared the next outburst, but Loki stayed still silent. 

In one second, Loki’s mind was running wild and in the second his brain shut down. He couldn’t think anything. Well, he had just one thought: you and only you. His eyes darted back and forth but he couldn’t focus his eyes on something. Loki was staring into the air with no fixed point as Thor’s words were echoing in his mind. 

Thor watched his brother carefully, it was too silent, but that should change in the next second… 

Loki’s breath quickened and rage was building inside of him and fueled the blood in his veins. It was more than just rage, it was an evil emotional feeling, forming in the deepest depths of his soul. It was a devilish animal, fed with all the feelings of loss, love and heartache and it crawled slowly to the surface and caused Loki to scream in the most brutal way. 

He screamed as loud as possible, clenched his hands into fists and was exhausted after that outburst. 

Thor watched shocked his brother but he wasn’t surprised about it. As Thor saw the real Loki behind his illusion, he was sure that the separation from you was too much for him. Loki couldn’t handle it well and now, where he knew, that something was wrong, it was even more worse than Thor thought it would be. 

Loki calmed very slowly down, squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose to collect himself. 

That was too much. Loki was strong, but not strong enough.   
The only thing, which kept him still alive, was, that he thought you would be happy. You would be happy on earth and lived your life. You would laugh, reading your favorite books and watched your favorite movies again and again like you loved to do it in your own annoying but loveable way. 

In the same way, this thought and imagine made Loki happy, it made him sad, but Loki only wanted you to be happy. You deserved to be happy after everything you had done for him… 

And now?   
What had he done?   
What had he done as he left you for his glorious … stupid, idiotic plan? 

Loki knew he was the reason why you were in danger. Thor didn’t have to say why Heimdall couldn’t see you anymore. Loki knew that something was wrong. He felt an incredible amount of pain shooting through his body in the second, Thor mentioned your name. 

It was too much for his heart to handle, to know that he was the reason why the one woman, he had ever truly, deeply loved, with every fibre of his being, was in risk of death because of him and he couldn’t help you. It was a thought which made his heart shattering into small pieces...


	3. Fight for me, my Lady

Somewhere in the universe… 

“I said, tell me where the Tesseract is!” the blue alien screamed at you before he punched you in the face again and your head snapped violently to the side. It wasn’t the first punch since you were here … somewhere. You didn’t have an idea where you were or which time it was. You lost track of time long time before. 

You moved your head slowly, your neck was hurting and even your brain ached after the several punches, blood from your bruised lips was dripping from your chin and you had this disgusting taste of iron on your tongue from your own blood. You looked again around. It seemed like a surreal place made of stone, you could see rocks everywhere, but that was it, nothing else than stone. Dim light incide the cave where you were held captive, but the light never changed, so you didn’t know when was day or night. 

You eyed the alien in front of you, his evil glowing, yellow eyes were fixated on you and you hold his gaze. You weren’t surprised that aliens existed, not after the incident with Loki and the Chitauris in New York, but you didn’t have expected them so damn ugly. 

The creature walked slowly up and down in front of you and you followed him with your eyes. You weren’t able to do more than that. You were tied on a rock with chains on your wrists and ankles, even a metal collar around your neck with a long steel chain hold you in place. 

You grinned about the visible and growing impatience of this monster. 

“Why do you refuse to give me the required information? To save your little god? He won’t make it out alive, I promise you that! Thanos is raging and furious and plans his vengeance, already. Thanos wants the promised Tesseract.” the Other said threatening with a devilish smirk. 

“And what let you think, I would know where this required ‘Tessa-thing’ is?” you said challenging. The alien beaten you up several times before but you stayed quiet every single time he asked you this question. 

Even if you would know where this thing was, or, at least, what this thing would be, you wouldn’t say anything. Not, if the information was related to Loki’s life. 

You had an idea what the alien meant, Loki had told you something about a Thanos-guy and a thing called Tesseract, but nevertheless, you wouldn’t say something. Instead of saying something, you were giggling slightly about the impatience. 

“I don’t understand you! Why are you trying to protect a god who doesn’t care much about you? You know you will die, right?” the blue alien said but you eyed him. 

You squeezed your eyes slightly and narrowed your brows. Even if you hadn’t much space to move, you straightened yourself to show your opponent he couldn’t break you with his words. 

The thing, which made you angry wasn’t the death threat. That was nothing new from him. But the thing about Loki … that he wouldn’t care about you … that was something different.

You knew your Loki and the relationship you had shared with him and that meant you wouldn’t accept, that an obscure alien which held you captive in a dark, musty cave, would talk about Loki like that. 

“Did you have ever heard something about a thing called ‘love’?” you asked grinning but the Other looked unimpressed down at you. 

“Well, obviously, not. So, do you know what loyalty means? Are you loyal to Thanos?” you asked confident and the yellow-eyed creature stepped closer, bent down to you to be on the same eye level like you. You swallowed thickly as you could feel and smell his hot, repellent and rotting breath around you. 

“So, do you would die for your god?” he asked slowly with a deep voice and you had the feeling you had to throw up in the next second, but you held his glance. 

“I would always die for Loki, you disgusting creature.” you said angry but smiling and the Other slapped you again in your face, but this time, it was strong enough to make you senseless. 

~~~~

Asgard dungeon… 

Thor watched his brother and didn’t know what he could do. He was used to a sassy Loki with cheeky remarks, who tried to hide his feelings. Loki always built a wall of confidence around him and let no one look behind this wall. And now that… 

Thor had never thought that Loki would act in such an … emotionally way like that. Thor had also to admit that he felt sorry for his brother, even after everything Loki had done in New York, that was nothing someone should experience. To see Loki suffering like that, in a way only true love was able to let someone suffer, was heart-wrenching, even for Thor. 

“Loki…” Thor said after several minutes to get the attention of his brother back. Loki turned his head slowly over to Thor but he didn’t care what his mighty brother wanted to say more, and ignored the blonde god. 

Loki was done, he was running on empty emotionally caused by the broken heart in his chest. But even if he felt desperate, feared for your life and hated himself for everything, there was a tiny corner in his mind, which searched intense for a way how he could save you. 

Loki’s mind was working like a clockwork and more and more plans were plopping in his mind. But every time he had a plan or a small idea, he realized that he wasn’t able to do anything to save your life when he was still locked up in this cell. 

Loki focused on Thor and watched how his brother walked slowly up and down along the energy field. 

Loki waited what his brother wanted to say, as if the things about you weren’t enough for one day. But something of Thor’s demeanor had changed during the last minutes and Loki was curious what his brother had in mind… he also knew, he would need Thor’s help to leave the cell...

“Loki, you have found a way to leave Asgard without using the Bifrost. How have you done it? Explain it to me, and I will try to rescue Y/N.” Thor said serious with his booming deep voice and looked around if anyone was listening to the two men. 

Loki looked suspicious but interested. His heart started to beat again, there was a gleam of hope growing inside of Loki’s soul. Loki considered what Thor had asked, that could be the idea. 

Loki didn’t doubt that you were still alive, he could feel it in his soul that you were still alive, but he didn’t know how long you could stay strong enough to survive until he would be with you. But maybe his brother had an idea…

“Even if I would try to explain it to you, you wouldn’t be able to leave Asgard. You need me, brother.” Loki said and his voice was stronger again. He stood slowly up and walked over to the energy field. Thor could see how the life came back into Loki’s body, his eyes were dark sparkling and he was slightly smirking. 

The old Loki came slowly back to life … 

Thor considered every single thought very well, but he needed to admit, to himself, that Loki was right. Thor stepped back and away from Loki’s cell. 

“Guards!” Thor screamed booming through the hallway and two guards appeared a few seconds later.

“Open his cell!” Thor demanded and Loki watched the scene curious, but the guards stayed where they were. 

“Are you listening? I said, open the cell. Now!” Thor said stronger than before. The guards became nervous and shifted their weights, but one guard, the brave one, shook his head. 

“We are not authorized to follow your orders.” the guard said visible nervous and Thor straightened himself to his full high which was always impressive. 

“What does that mean? I’m Thor Odinson, the rightful King of Asgard. You have to follow my orders. Open the cell.” Thor said loud and clear and the more resistant guard swallowed strong as he looked up at the god of thunder.

“I have to deny your request. In this case, we are only listening to the King, Odin.” the guard said with a slightly shaking voice but serious. Thor squeezed his eyes and took a deep breath. The next step was something he wanted to avoid but … 

“Alright, if that is so, then don’t take this personally.” Thor said, grabbed the helmets of the guards and crashed them against each other with a jingling sound as metal met metal. They were falling unconscious to the ground. 

Loki watched the scene amused. Normally, he was the one who would do something like that, but now, to see Thor who was setting against his own father, the mighty Allfather and King of Asgard, was somehow funny. Maybe his brother was up to no good like Loki and that let Loki smirk again. 

Thor opened Loki’s cell and Loki didn’t have to think twice what he had to do. You were the only thought he had. Your face, your voice, your sparkling eyes and your delicious lips … that was everything he needed to leave the cell and to get ready to rescue you...no matter how hard it would be. 

~~~~

Thor and Loki sneaked from Asgard and were unseen by Heimdall, something that was difficult, but Loki knew a way to avoid the eyes of the Watcher of Worlds.

Now, Loki’s blood was fueled again, but this time, it was fueled with excitement to be out of the cell and to be able to make something to rescue you. 

“You are really sure that Y/N is still alive?” Thor asked for the third time and eyed his brother from the side who was smirking again like Thor was used to. 

“Sure, she is still alive. I can feel it. Believe me, brother. I would feel it if she would be dead, but nevertheless, we have to hurry. I have an idea where we can find her and who is with her and that is not good.” Loki said and looked worried to the ground.

There was something he didn’t have told Thor, yet. The information he was holding back was related to the actions in New York and Loki had a horrible sense of foreboding. 

Loki remembered a certain situation before he had met you. But now, it was exactly this situation which scared him the most …

“I want the Tesseract!” Thanos said with a loud and booming voice to emphasize his point. Loki stood up from his kneeling position and smirked arrogant. 

“That won’t be a problem. I promise you, I will bring you the Tesseract when you are helping me to conquer the earth.” Loki said smirking and was proud over his own plan. 

Thanos owned a mighty army called Chitauri. The midgardians were just a bunch of pitiful creatures who weren’t able to fight against an invasion of this alien army. Thanos looked down at Loki and nodded then to one of his lackeys, to the Other. 

The blue creature with the yellow eyes walked over to Loki and handed the god of mischief a scepter which let Loki ruling the Chitauris. 

Loki stepped away to make his way to the earth but the Other stopped him once more. 

“You will have your war, Asgardian. If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice, where he cannot find you. You think you know pain? He will make you longing for something sweet as pain.” the Other said and warned Loki of Thano’s wrath…

As the blue alien said that as a threat to Loki, he was just arrogant smirking and knew he couldn’t fail, but now … 

Now, it was different. What if the Other stayed to his word? That, what Loki was feeling right now, was worse than any pain he thought he would knew. It was worse than any pain he had undergone before. 

Loki thought, Thanos would come for his own life if he didn’t get what he wanted, but no, it was worse. Thanos sent the Other to get you as a punishment for Loki. That was worse than anything that could happen to himself and he knew he had to find you as fast as possible… 

~~~~

“This is your plan?” Thor asked shocked. Finally, after some tricks and a ‘small’ amount of magic, the two gods arrived on a planet that looked unreal and unfriendly. 

A cloudy sky, everywhere were rocks, the light was always dim and the wind was strongly blowing. 

Thor and Loki were standing on top of a stony hill and they looked down into a valley. They were far away enough, so the marching creatures, seemingly guards, couldn’t notice them. There were many guards and only two gods with knives and a hammer. 

“Yes, brother. This is my plan.” Loki said confident smirking. He was burning with the desire to kill all the enemies which would be standing between him and you. Thor let his eyes slowly roaming over the area and frowned. He wasn’t convinced about the plan. 

“You know, this plan of yours is going to get us killed.” Thor said carefully and Loki looked surprised at his brother. 

“Since when are you avoiding a fight?” Loki said teasingly with a half smirk. He knew, his plan was risky and dangerous, but they had to use the moment of surprise. 

Loki’s plan was to walk straight and visible from the hill down to the valley to the guards. Loki would try to get the attention from everyone, he wanted to use some of his magical power to distract and attack them meanwhile Thor would attack them from behind. 

That was the ‘easy’ part, the tricky part were the huge amount of guards. But Loki knew he had to be successful. You were here, he could feel it. His heart swelled by the thought why he could feel you: You were still wearing his necklace with the ‘L' pendant. 

Loki was able to sense the magic power he had put into the pendant as he made it for you. And now, where he was near you, this magically energy was the reason why he knew that you were here.

Loki smiled softly about the thought and was nearly drowning into the memories of you again, but Thor’s hand on his shoulder pulled him back into reality and he straightened himself to get ready for a fight. 

“Alright, brother. Let us reacquire your Lady Y/N.” Thor said serious and Loki nodded. A smirk appeared on Loki’s lips as he looked down again. 

“Let us kick some asses, brother.” Loki said and was nearly excited to fight and to kill someone.

“Kick...what?” Thor asked confused and Loki stopped stumbling in his movement to the rim. 

“Kick some asses. That’s a quote of one of Y/N’s favorite movies.” Loki explained shy and his cheeks were slightly blushing which amused Thor. He shook his head and grinned. 

“This is one for the books! Loki as a friend of midgardian traditions.” Thor said laughing and walked over to his own way down to the valley. Loki smirked and winked at his brother.

“Don’t get used to it. It’s only related to Y/N.” Loki fired back with a smirk and made his way slowly over the rim of the hill. 

As the first wave of guards became aware of the asgardian god, they stepped closer to encircle him. Loki raised his hands in surrender with an innocent expression. 

“Calm! I came to talk with your leader. I have something to offer.” Loki said with a deep, low voice. The guards looked suspicious at him, came closer to the god and in the next second, Loki smirked, raised his hand and shot some green energy balls at the guards. 

The first five, six guards were dead falling to the ground and after a few seconds caused by shock, the other guards started to attack Loki. Thor attacked the guards in the back and together, the brothers fought against as many guards as possible. 

After several minutes and a countless number of dead guards lying to Loki’s feet, there were just three more guards left in front of him. Thor was still fighting in the background and Loki got encircled by the three guards. 

“Let me make that clear. You all will die today, but you can choose who will die first.” Loki said with a lopsided, devilish smirk and watched the three opponents which were standing around him. He moved his knife from one hand to the other and everyone was just staring at each other. 

There was this special, sizzling energy in the air like right before a thunderstorm. None of the guards wanted to make the first step and Loki looked from guard to guard to choose the first he would combat. He shifted his weight from one feet to the other and twisted his knife as the first guard in front of Loki made a step forward. 

Loki jumped quickly and was too fast for the guard as he pushed his knife deep into the heart of his first opponent. After that, Loki snaked his arm around the dead guard, turned him around and used him as a shield to avoid the attack of the second guard. 

It was a short fight and after a few minutes, Loki stopped and was panting for air as he stood between his defeated opponents, which were lying spread on the ground to his feet. The blood was dripping from his blade and he was pleased about the imagine in front of him. Thor was successful, too, and killed one guard after the other. 

Loki rolled his knife in his hand and searched for the next attacking enemy but a movement from the side distracted him. 

Loki looked quick to the movement and felt as if all his blood would drain from his body, his heartbeat stopped completely, he was rooted to the spot and his dark sparkling, deep green eyes were glued at the scene in front of him. 

Loki moved very slowly and held the eye contact with the Other who was fixated on Loki. 

“Well, I’m truly surprised that you show up, Asgardian. I never thought that a stupid, mortal and already dying midgardian woman would ever be interesting enough for you to come after her.” the Other said with a disgusting nice and snarky voice. 

The Other was holding and pressing you like a shield against his side. His one hand was violently gripping in your hair to keep you up on your feet, in his other hand was a long dagger and he threatened your ribcage with that. 

Loki started to breathe again, his body was working again and his mind considered the different choices he had. But he didn’t know why. Nothing of your appearance could be a reason to feel happy, but nevertheless that was exactly what Loki felt right now: happy. 

He could see that you were still breathing, even if your breathing was low. Your head hang low and he could see the blood dripping from your face and the several bruises and cuts on your exposed skin of your arms and stomach. Everything in Loki’s body was tense and he felt an inner brutal pain to see you like that, but he was still happy to see you again. 

Only your presence made him stronger than ever before during the last months. To know that you were near him and that you were within arm’s reach was enough for Loki to fuel his blood with new energy. Loki’s eyes were sparkling with mischief and he started to grin but his smirk vanished as the Other lifted your head with a chain around your neck and Loki could see your face. 

Your eyelids were fluttering as you tried to open them, your formerly smooth, glossy hair was sticky and clinging to your face caused by all the blood and you looked totally horrible but for Loki, you were still his beautiful, unique Lady and the only thing he wanted was to enclose you in his arms and to protect you. 

“Let her go and I will kill you fast!” Loki hissed menacing through gritted teeth. You were suffering from the pain in your body as the Other moved you too fast. To see you suffering like that caused by the alien next to you made Loki furious and the energy was changing into blind rage which fueled the blood in his veins. Green lightnings were playing around his fingertips and he needed to clench his hands into fists to stop the energy from breaking out uncontrollable. 

“Give me the Tesseract and maybe the two of you will die together.” the Other said grinning as he focused back at Loki and let your head hanging again. 

“I will give you the Tesseract if you let her go and then I will kill you, I promise.” Loki said again menacing and stepped slowly forward to close the distance between himself and you. 

You shook your head slowly to get a clear mind. Your eyes were hurting caused by the bright light but the reason why you awoke slowly from your unconsciousness was the voice you thought you had heard. Well, first you thought you would become insane as you heard his voice again. There was no possibility that Loki was here, but for the first time, since a very long time, you had left the cave and you had no idea why. 

Your whole body was hurting from all the punches, your wrists and ankles were sore from the chains and your neck hurt like fire caused by the strong metal collar around it. The Other tightened the grip of the chain even more as he dragged you behind himself out of the cave and as he raised your head violently up. 

The Other said something what you couldn’t understand through your dizzy mind and you tried to open your eyes only to be shocked. 

Loki 

He must be an illusion. You blinked very slowly several times but the illusion didn’t disappear for one time, instead he came closer. You blinked again to get a clear view and then you saw how Loki was straight looking into your eyes. 

Many feelings were running through your whole body at the same time. You could see worry and fear in Loki’s beautiful green eyes and he looked still breathtaking. You smiled carefully, well, you tried it, at least, and you could see how Loki winced by the sight of you. 

Maybe, your try to smile wasn’t very successful. 

“Y/N…” Loki breathed shaky. He was happy to see your open eyes and how they were fixated on him. Loki was happy to see that you were able to look him in the eyes. But he was also surprised to see that you were still strong enough to smile for him. That what more than he expected by the sight of your many wounds and your state of health. 

“Loki…” you said hoarsely and you swallowed thickly caused by the pain in your throat. Loki shuddered by the sound of your formerly beautiful and kind voice but he focused angry back at the Other and he straightened himself again. 

“Well, somehow beautiful to see that you still know her name, Asgardian. Look at her, that is the last time you will see her alive.” he said with an evil laughter and everything happened at the same time. Your eyes grew big as you saw how one of the Other’s cruel guards was approaching behind Loki’s back with a dagger in his hand to attack the man you loved so much from behind.

“Loki, behind you!” you tried to scream as loud and clear as possible, but your voice faltered by another strong jolt from the chain around your neck. But Loki heard you and saw the shadow of the guard appearing next to his feet on the ground. Loki threw his knife in his other hand, twisted it and before the guard could do something, Loki turned around, grabbed the enemy by his collar and pushed the blade strong and hard into the head of his opponent who was falling dead to ground. 

As you felt that the Other was distracted by Loki and the short fight in front of you, you tried to wiggle yourself out of his grip and digged your elbow in his ribs with the last bit of power in your body. Caused by this surprised move, the Other let go of you and you tried to run away, towards a waiting Thor, but the Other was still holding the chain in his hands and pulled you violently back that you were crashing to the ground. 

Thor was again attacked by a new wave of guards and couldn’t help you. The Other was again threatening you with his own dagger against your throat as he placed you back on your feet. He became angry and bored by this stupid game and your rebellious behaviour towards him. 

Loki let the dead body fall to the ground and turned again around to face the Other and you but stopped as he saw in which position you were. Without another word, the Other removed the blade from your throat and pushed it between your ribs into your flesh and deep into your body. 

Never in your life, you felt such a horrible pain shooting through your body as the blade was merciless digging deeper and deeper into you. It was such a hot pain that it felt nearly ice cold which confused you, and your brain wasn’t able to process what was happening. The pain, caused by the blade, took over every single nerve inside of you and you could only focus on it. Your vision became blurry, your heart was racing in your ears and the little bit of power you had still in your body, was leaving you slowly but surely. The Other let go of you and you sank weak to the ground on your knees before you fall on your back. Your eyes were still open but you couldn’t see anything…there was just pain.

“No!” Loki screamed brutal and animalistic as he watched in horror with huge eyes how the Other pushed the blade of his knife deep between your ribs. The time stood still and Loki had the feeling he would lose every tiny bit of self-control. His eyes were burning with a raging fire as he jumped over to the Other and shot high voltage, green glowing, energy balls against the blue alien. At the same time, Thor threw Mjolnir and kicked the alien out of the way between Loki and you. 

Thor was running after his hammer to take care of the Other, as Loki was running over to you. He let himself falling next to you on his knees and saw your open eyes which were dull looking and staring at a dead point in the sky. 

“Come on, my Lady. Look at me, Y/N, please.” Loki craved helpless before he laid carefully a shaking hand on your cheek to turn your head so you were looking at him. 

Loki was breathless. He didn’t know what he could do to help you but he was glad to see that you were looking at him and responding to him. You were still alive, the only thing he needed to know right now. 

“Loki…” you whispered with much willpower and tears were spilling Loki’s eyes and were running down his cheeks by the sound of your weak voice breathing his name. 

“Shhh, stay calm. I’m here. I’m by your side, Lady Y/N. Everything will be good again.” Loki whispered and tried his best to keep his feelings of hopelessness and fear out of his voice, but he wasn’t successful, he could hear the feelings by himself. 

You smiled softly and tried your best to stay focused on Loki even when your vision started to get blurry again. Loki was everything you had in your field of view right now and he was the only thing you wanted ever to see. 

Loki could feel how you started to shudder, your skin was ice cold and he scooted carefully closer to avoid to hurt you even more. He undressed his coat and laid it carefully over your trembling body to keep you warm, before he laid an arm around your shoulders to bring you close to his chest. 

You were still looking at your god of mischief and the only things you had in your mind were the thoughts how beautiful, how gorgeous this man was and how happy you were that Loki had let you love him. To love this man was the best thing that could ever happen in your life. 

Right here, right now, lying in Loki’s arms, erased the fear to die. You were able to see the man you loved with every fibre of your being and with the strongest power of your soul, one more time and you weren’t afraid of everything. 

You could feel Loki’s calming body heat on your already ice cold skin, you could hear his fast heart beat and his strong arms around your shoulders as he stroked your sticky hair out of your face and tried his best to keep you warm. 

Loki watched you sadly how a lovely smile appeared on your full, pink lips and how your eyes were sparkling as if he would be the most precious thing you had ever seen in the world. 

How was it possible that you were still looking at him with an expression of pure love and adoration? After all the pain you had suffered because of him… 

You raised your hand slowly and shaking to lay it on his cheek and Loki bent down to make it easier for you to reach him. 

“I love you, Loki. Don’t forget that… don’t … don’t forget me.” you whispered with breaks of coughing and Loki’s tears were falling from his cheeks on your skin. He closed his eyes and leaned against your hand to keep himself together. Loki opened his eyes in shock as he felt how your touch lost its strength. 

Loki looked in fear as he saw how your body sank down in his arms, you closed your eyes and your head turned powerless to the side. 

“No! My Lady! Y/N, come on. Wake up, you have to fight for me. I- I love you!” Loki begged breathless, low and helpless and tried to wake you up again. 

That wasn’t fair and Loki knew it. He had you back in his arms just to see how you were dying. He knew, he was the one who deserved the death, not you. Not the most beautiful, nicest, kindest, funniest, most patient and innocent person he had met in his life. Not the one person, who loved him still so unconditionally even if you knew who he was and what he had done…

How should he live without you?   
How should he live, when his whole world, his entire universe was dying right now in his arms?


	4. I love you, my Lady

Before the battle of New York… 

“Excuse me, Sir. Do you want a free cup of tea or coffee? We have new varieties in our assortment.” you said with a clear, angel-like and kindly voice which let Loki stop. 

Loki was strolling down the street, his hands were folded behind his back and he was nearly passing you and the coffeeshop without noticing it. He was surprised that someone was talking to him. Mostly, the midgardians ignored him or stepped suspicious looking out of his way. 

But this person, you, seemed to be different...

“I’m Loki of Asgard.” Loki said confident and with a smug smile. He looked up and down your body, checked your whole appearance and looked you then deep in your eyes with the most intense glance he was able to and you were … just looking back with clear sparkling eyes filled with innocence and a kindly smile on your lips... like an angel. 

“That sounds interesting and familiar. Are you from Sweden or Finland?” you said smiling after several seconds only staring at each other. Loki was baffled. 

What was wrong with you?   
Why weren’t you impressed by him? 

‘Alright!’, he thought. Maybe he needed just more persuasiveness to let you shaking with fear. 

“I’m from Jotunheim and you shall knee-” Loki started with a deep voice and an evil smirk but you interrupted him as you snapped with your fingers. On your lips appeared a huge, beautiful and somehow sparkling smile, your eyes were lighting up and Loki was baffled once more. His mouth hang open and his eyes grew bigger in surprise. 

No one was ever smiling and looking at him like you did it… 

“Oh, I know! You are here because of the renaissance festival. But it won’t start until two hours. So come in, drink a tea.” you said still with a broad smile and sparkling eyes as you turned around and entered the coffee shop. You waved Loki to signal him, he should follow you and after a few seconds … 

Loki followed you and didn’t know why. Something on you was … magical and enchanting. He was surprised that you weren’t afraid of him like other people of Midgard … maybe you had magical powers like Loki and had put him under a spell?

Maybe you weren’t normal?

“But I-” Loki started once again, but you interrupted him bluntly as you started to talk again. Loki observed you and tried his best to understand you and your evil plans, but it seemed that wasn’t so easy. 

But the most important thing, that he noticed on himself, was, that you didn’t annoy him with your behaviour. Loki sensed an innocent aura from you. Something let you seem pure, nice and kindly. 

“Or are you more the coffee-type? Yeah, well, I think with all those black and green clothes, you are more the coffee guy. By the way, your costume is awesome. I like the colors and the concept. Have you done it by yourself? Or was your girlfriend helping you?” you said and you were happy to see that this gorgeous man was following you inside the coffee shop. 

You saw him passing the shop and the only thing you wanted was to talk with this man. But you were so stunned about his gorgeousness that you nearly missed the chance to speak to him. As the tall, black-haired, brooding looking man passed the shop, you hurried to say something. 

So why not working and talking? 

Now, you were behind the counter and the strange but sexy man stood in front of you, but he looked confused. 

You smiled about the cute expression of confusion in his very masculine face, but you also hoped he wouldn’t have a girlfriend. You crossed your fingers under the counter that this beautiful man would be single. 

“Girlfr-? What shall tha-? I have none of tha… That is not a costume! It’s my suit!” Loki said confused and then slightly indignant at your comment. 

You were cheeky, bold and brave enough to interrupt him. Loki seemed to be baffled but he was also impressed by you. You didn't look like a warrior, so courage wasn't really necessary for you. But to call his combat clothes a ‘costume’ … that was impressive and somehow offensive. 

What did you think what Loki was? A jester? 

But more important: why wasn’t Loki annoyed?

He knew, he would be mad by now, when someone else would say that. 

He knew, he would become angry caused by such a behaviour towards him … but no. 

Loki wasn't mad or angry. He was just amazed by you. 

You seemed to be light-hearted, friendly, sweet and … absolutely beautiful. 

“Oh yeah, right! You are already acting. You are very good. Do you like vanilla or do you prefer hazelnut?” you asked smiling but Loki was still confused. Loki had to admit that he had fun. It was funny how easy you could ignore his mischievous aura which let other people flinching and running away. He liked that you were different than any other midgardian he had met before. You were interesting but he had to try it again. 

“I’m Loki and…” Loki tried it one more time but he should have known it better. You weren’t impressed when he tried to impress you. You looked with those bright eyes at him and Loki knew, he could look into your eyes for hours and wouldn’t be bored. And then there was this beautiful, disarming smile on your perfect lips... 

You prepared a cup of coffee and placed it in front of Loki on the counter. Loki looked at the cup and noticed the heart-like pattern on top of the foam and was surprised, once again. But as you had placed the cup in front of him, you noticed that Loki had said his name for the second time.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. Where are my manners? Hi, I’m Y/N. Nice to meet you, Loki.” you said and offered Loki your hand. He looked from your hand to your face and he had the feeling as if anything had changed. As he heard his name falling from your lips for the very first time, something was different and Loki knew, he wanted more of this ‘something’… 

Thor’s deep and booming voice dragged Loki out of his thoughts how he met you for the first time and he smiled sad and soft down at you and watched your weak frame. Loki loved this memory and he always smiled when he was thinking about it. You showed no fear or respect towards him how he was used to, instead you were funny and nice to him and put him under a spell of love and he felt like never before. That was the first day he was in the coffee shop and since that day, he visited you every single day… 

And now? 

Now, you were bleeding and limp in his arms, wrapped up in Loki’s coat to keep you warm. You were the complete opposite from the angel-like, carefree person he had met in this coffee shop. The only thing he desperately wanted was to rescue you somehow. You had to live. Loki was a little surprised about his thought, but he knew it was right: He couldn’t imagine a universe without you. That was nothing that should ever happen... 

Loki was running after his brother, both men knew that they have to hurry. You were still alive, but your heartbeat and pulse were very slow, you had lost too much blood and the both gods didn’t know how long you could fight to stay alive. Loki was impressed how strong you actually were and he wished you would fight long enough. You had to fight long enough. Loki wasn’t prepared nor was he ready to let you go so easily, not now, where he had you back, finally. 

“Fight for me, my lady. Y/N, listen to my voice and stay alive.” Loki whispered low and searched for a reaction. Your breathing was very low but that was enough for Loki...at the moment. 

“I will be mad at you when you let me alone. I need you, Y/N! Do you listen? I love you, my lady!” Loki said still low and just for you. He truly hoped that you could hear him, that his voice was enough for you to focus on. 

But there was one problem and the reason why the two gods hurried: Heimdall had seen them and it was his responsibility to report the arrival to Odin. As Heimdall saw how Loki carried you lovely and carefully in his arms and how Loki looked worried at you, he let the the two men pass and gave the two gods some time before he had to alarm the guards and Odin.

And that was the real problem. The Allfather would sent his guards after Loki. 

“Eir! We need your help. Now!” Thor’s deep voice was booming through the hallway as they were running down it. Eir ran out of her infirmary to see the cause of the trouble and her eyes grew big as she saw Thor and Loki running towards her. She looked shocked from Thor to Loki and then to something in Loki’s arms. 

“W-what…?” Eir started but Thor passed her and ran into the her patient’s room. She ran after the two gods and watched how Loki laid you carefully on a table. 

“Who is she?” Eir asked as she fully noticed you. She watched suspicious how Loki removed his bloody coat from your small frame and she stepped closer. 

“She is a midgardian woman and got stabbed. Please, help her.” Thor said breathless as he watched how carefully his brother was with you. 

As Eir saw your injuries, the bruises, the cuts and all the blood, her sense as a nurse was kicking in and she took control over the situation. 

“I will see what I can do, but you two have to leave this room. Get out.” she said and waved them away. Loki didn’t move, he stood where he was, next by your side and hold your weak and ice cold hand in his own. His eyes were glued at your face and he stroked with his other hand your tousled strands out of your face. Loki just hoped you would open your eyes for him. 

Thor laid his hand on Loki’s shoulder to drag him away from you. 

“Loki, come on. Eir will do her best.” Thor said soft and Loki followed backwards and slowly. One of Eir’s assistants closed the door behind the men and Loki walked impatient up and down. Thor watched Loki how he ran a hand over his face and raked his fingers through his long black hair in frustration. 

“Loki, everything will be fine. Eir is able to help Y/N.” Thor said to calm his brother. But Thor also hoped he would be right. It was difficult to see his brother desperate and suffering like that and he didn’t want to imagine how Loki would react if he would lose you. 

After ten minutes, but for Loki felt it like hours, the door opened again, Eir stepped out and wiped her bloody hands on a towel. She looked concerned and focused on Loki who was watching her carefully but nervous. 

“I could stabilize her but …” Eir stopped as Loki eyed the nurse with an intense glance. 

“But what?” Loki asked demanding and concerned with a hard voice which let Eir flinching slightly. Eir looked quick at Thor but he just nodded quick. There was no good reason to hold anything back from Loki. 

“I don’t know if she will survive. It’s still critical. I-I did what I could but she has lost too much blood. She needs some time and rest before I can say if she will make it.” Eir said slowly and felt sorry for Loki to see him suffering like that. 

Loki closed slowly his eyes, he clenched his jaw in hopelessness and buried his face in his hands. 

The only thing Loki wanted was to hear your kindly voice which was always soothing him and he wanted to hear your beautiful laugh which was always contagious and let his heart melting. 

But even here, on Asgard, was it still possible that you could die after all. 

“I- I’m sorry. We will do our best to help her. What is her name?” Eir asked calming and Loki took a deep breath. He had to stay strong. He believed that you would be alright again. You had to be alright again, for him and the love the two of you shared. The last months in the cell showed him that he wasn’t able to live without you. 

“Y/N. Her name is Y/N.” Loki whispered with a hanging head and a shaking voice. He just hoped you would survive. Loki knew that Eir was the best in her job and would do everything to help you. But Loki felt helpless that he couldn’t do something by himself. 

Loud and heavy pounding footsteps distracted Loki out of his dark thoughts and as he raised his head, he wasn’t surprised to see how Odin walked fast and angry down the hallway followed by his guards. 

Odin focused on Loki and Loki knew what would come next, he could see it in the too grumpy face of his father. 

“Guards! Seizes him!” Odin boomed loud and demanding through the hallway that the massive walls were slightly shaking, and the guards obeyed immediately. Thor became nervous and watched Loki carefully but Loki surprised him as he stayed quiet and let the guards do what they had to do. 

One guard took Loki’s hands and pulled them behind Loki’s back before he started to push him forward after Odin, who was already walking away. Loki turned half around and looked pleadingly at Thor. 

“Thor, stay with her, please.” Loki said with a pleading look in his eyes and Thor watched helpless how his brother got dragged away. 

“But…” Thor started and stepped forward to follow his brother but two other guards stopped him. Loki turned a last time around. 

“No, brother, please. I need you to stay with her. Please, be by her side when she wakes up.” Loki said loud before he was pushed around a corner. 

Thor nodded and entered with Eir the patient’s room to watch over you. Thor didn’t know what would happen with Loki but he saw Odin’s expression and that couldn’t mean something good. That face never meant something good… 

~~~~

The guards were rigorous and put Loki in chains. His hands were handcuffed with thick, special and heavy handcuffs which should prevent him from conjuring. The handcuffs were firmly connected with a steel ring around his neck. Even his feet were connected with his hands with a massive chain. 

With two guards escorting him, Loki walked slowly down the huge hall with Odin sitting on his throne at the end of the room. Frigga was sitting in some distance to her husband and King and watched his son in chains with a sad expression. 

Each of the two guards behind Loki were carrying a chain to keep Loki in control, whenever he would try something but that wouldn’t happen. Loki wasn’t stupid and he needed to be careful with his father if he wanted a chance to see you again. 

Loki couldn’t focus on his ‘parents'. He ignored them and everything else in the huge hall. His thoughts were running a mile with worries about you and your state of health. He was glad that Thor was by your side even if he desperately wished he could be the one who was by your side when you would awake. Loki knew, he was convinced, that you would awake. 

“You are a shame! I don't know how you did it to persuade Thor to help you, but I’m very disappointed! Again!” Odin said low and angry. The deep, strong voice of the Allfather was the reason why Loki focused on the asgardian King, but Loki just watched him. He knew this kind of speech too well from the last time, and the only reason why Loki stayed silent, why he was able to restrain himself was the thoughts about you. 

“What do you have to say as your defence?” Odin asked angry and focused on his wretched son. 

“What do you want to hear, father? Would you be able to believe whatever I would say?” Loki asked with a smug smile. He tried his best to restrain himself but it didn’t work completely. He was still the god of mischief and sassy even in chains. 

“Enough! I will let you feel my rage towards you and don’t think I will let you go so easily like the last time.” Odin screamed loud and even Frigga was surprised of the sudden outburst. Odin’s loud voice was echoing through all the corridors and all rooms… 

~~~~

Everything in your body was hurting. Every single inch of your skin, every bone and muscle was sore. If that would be the death then you knew you would be in hell. That wasn’t a nice feeling you should have to experience forever and you wished it would stop somehow. 

There was a loud sound and you tried to focus on it, maybe it was the key to get out of the dullness, but the sound was too far away. Another sound was forming inside of your head and it became clearer and clearer with each second. You tried to concentrate on it and finally, you understood the sound. 

“I love you, my lady.” you heard a voice and the longer this voice lasted in your mind the stronger was the feeling that you knew whose voice it was. 

Loki… 

Yes, it was Loki’s voice and you focused on him to stay nearby the source of the sound in hope the voice would repeat what it said. 

Even if it was just your imagine, you heard it loud and clear: I love you, my lady

It was the best and sweetest thing you had ever heard in your life and somehow it was all you needed to stay alive. You had to stay alive, maybe Loki would say it again. They were the sweetest words he could ever say to you. Slowly but surely, you could feel how you awoke. The fog in your mind vanished and you moved slowly your head to get your mind as clear as possible. 

“Loki…” you whispered and your eyes fluttered slowly and weak open and you saw something… well someone was standing in a bright light above you. 

“Y/N...” an unidentifiable voice said low next to your ear. It was a male voice but something was strange. The voice didn’t fit with your memory of Loki’s soft, lovely and cheeky voice. It was a too deep and raspy voice...that wasn’t Loki. 

But maybe your mind was just playing tricks with your memories or you was still too groggy to recognise Loki’s voice. You strongly hoped Loki would be by your side right now. Nothing else mattered right now more than to see Loki, so you focused your eyes at the person as your vision became clear again... but… 

“You’re not Loki.” you said weak and disappointed as you saw Thor in front of you. He smiled softly at you and you could see the relief in his eyes as he saw you awake, but that wasn’t what you wanted. 

“Where is he?” you asked more than weak with a raspy voice and Thor gave you some water which you drank eagerly. You coughed and tried to sit up but a horrible, ice cold pain was shooting through your body and Thor pushed you carefully down again. 

“Odin is giving him his new punishment. I am sorry.” Thor said apologetically with a sad smile and watched your reaction. 

“No! Thor bring me to him. I want to see him.” you said demanding and you sounded stronger than before. Thor was impressed but he was still convinced that you were too weak. You tried again to sit up and this time you were successful but, of course with much pain, which you ignored. Thor stepped again closer to you but you looked angry up at him and he removed his hand before he could lay it on your shoulder. 

“That is not possible. Y-you are too weak, my la-” Thor stuttered and stopped mid-sentence as you raised your hand with dark sparkling eyes. 

“I’m not your lady and I say when I’m too weak. You have to bring me to Loki. Now.” you demanded through gritted teeth and stood slowly up to hobble over to the door. Eir was watching you but refused to say something as she saw the determined glance in your eyes. 

Your eyes were filled with pure willpower and strength to get to Loki. 

~~~~

“So, Loki, you want to tell me, that you had persuaded Thor to let you out of your cell but your intention wasn’t to escape, instead you wanted to help Thor with a problem he had but you also refuse to say what problem it was?” Odin summarized angry the story Loki had told him a few moments ago. It wasn’t a lie … it wasn’t just the whole truth and he never mentioned you with one word. Whatever plan Odin had with Loki, Loki would try to tell Thor that he should bring you back home to Midgard. Loki wasn’t sure how Odin would react if he knew anything about you and Loki would never bring you in any danger.

Frigga was watching Loki and stayed silent, but she knew her son. After everything Loki had done, and even if she never thought he would be able to do such horrible things like on Midgard, she saw that Loki was different. Loki looked arrogant but Frigga saw that this was just a facade to hide something. Loki reacted cheeky towards Odin, nothing new, but Frigga could see that Loki just tried to protect something .. or someone. 

“That is-” Loki started but...

“Loki…” you breathed, it wasn’t a loud sound because you were still weak and Thor had to support you before you were falling to the ground. Thor had offered to carry you but you were too proud to accept his offer. Your voice was quiet and breathless caused by the pain you suffered, but it was enough for Loki to stop mid-sentence and to let his heart stopping in shock. Loki’s eyes grew bigger by the sound of his name, but first, he thought, it was just an imagine. He was still focused at Odin, even after Odin and Frigga turned their heads to look at the source of the voice. 

Loki wished it was real what he had heard but he couldn’t believe it. Tears were building in Loki’s eyes even if he tried his best to suppress them and he started to shudder. His hands became sweaty and he felt as if all his blood was leaving his body. Finally, he was strong enough to turn his head slowly to the source of the sound and he prepared himself and his hurting and screaming heart for the possibility that you weren't really there.

You were standing in the middle of a stairway which led into the huge hall where Loki was waiting for his verdict from Odin. He looked up at you in awe and once again, he thought, he would see a divine angel. Loki was heavy breathing as he saw you and your small, weak frame protected and supported by his brother. You smiled at Loki as you saw him and you made slowly your way down the stairway which let Loki start to breathe again.

Thor was hot on your heels, to catch you whenever you started to stumble. Odin stood up from his throne and watched you with a mixture of surprise and confusion. 

“Who is this?” Odin asked deep and wasn’t pleased that he got interrupted by you, but Frigga stood up too and walked over to his husband. She laid her hand soothing on his arm and smiled softly as Odin looked at her. She didn’t say a word, instead she nodded into Loki’s direction and Odin looked suspicious. What Odin saw in the face of his son confused him even more. 

Loki was just focused on you. Nothing around him was there, he didn’t see Odin anymore nor Frigga. He didn’t even notice Thor who was walking right behind you to watch over you. Loki could see the pain written in your face as you walked slowly over to him and everything hurted inside of Loki to see you suffering but more important was that you were on your way towards Loki. You were alive and looking at him. Loki was just staring at you until you were just a few steps away from him. 

“Y-Y/N...?” Loki breathed disbelieving as his voice broke as he watched you. He wanted to embrace you, to enclose you with his arms and to bring you close to his body to feel that you were real, but again he couldn’t because of the chains and the handcuffs. 

“Yes, Loki. I’m here.” you said lovely and laid your hands on Loki’s cheeks which caused Loki to shudder and to close weak his eyes. He struggled to keep himself together but it was very difficult and a few tears were escaping his eyes and running down his cheeks as he felt your warm hands on his skin. 

Frigga and Odin watched the scene in front of them. While Odin was confused and annoyed by the interruption, Frigga knew exactly what she saw. She looked at you and saw the necklace with the sparkling green ’L’ pendant. Frigga could sense Loki’s magical power in it. Now, she knew what Loki tried to hide in front of his King.

Loki was in love...with you. 

“Who are you, my dear?” Frigga asked kindly with her soft, smooth and kindly voice and walked down the steps away from the throne and over to you and Loki. You removed your hands from Loki’s face but hurried to interlace your fingers as good as possible with Loki’s. You were desperate to feel Loki and you knew Loki felt the same. His eyes were glued at your face and he couldn’t look away even not as his mother was standing next to you. 

“I’m Y/N. You must be Frigga. I heard so many good things about you.” you said slowly and strained, the pain caused by your wounds was spreading through your body with each breath you took and each word you said but you stayed strong. Frigga looked concerned at you and frowned by the state of your health. 

“I’m surprised that you had heard about me.” Frigga said and smiled softly at you and then at Loki who was paying no attention to what Frigga said, instead he was clinging to your touch, your voice, your eyes… simply everything that showed you were alive. 

“Sure, Loki had talked about you a lot as he was on Midgard.” you said smiling and looked at Loki who was weakly smiling as your eyes met his sparkling green ones. 

“You are from Midgard?” Odin asked deeply and stepped next to your other side. You sensed the strong authority from this man but you just watched him and nodded, before you stepped closer to Loki and a little in front of him. Loki was shocked and surprised, that was the exact same scene like in the park in New York. You were again protecting him, this time, you were protecting him from his own father even if you were totally weak. Odin looked surprised as he saw how you were stepping between him and Loki.

“Why are you injured? What happened to you?” Odin asked a little calmer but you stayed tense as good as possible. 

“One of Thanos’ servants had captured me to get information about the Tesseract and he started to torment me as I refused to say a word. Loki and Thor have rescued me before it was too late.” you said honestly. Basically, it was the truth, you just didn’t mention a few things. Loki winced by the fact that you were tortured because of him and you squeezed his hand stronger and laid your other on his cheek to soothe him and Loki leaned against the touch. 

Odin was still surprised about you and your lovely treatments towards Loki, but he also knew he had still something to do…

“So, the reason why you persuaded Thor to let you free-” Odin started but this time, he got interrupted by Thor. 

“Loki didn’t persuade me, father. It was my idea to let him out of his cell. So, please, show mercy.” Thor said low and now it was your turn to be surprised. You looked at the huge, blonde god and Thor smiled softly down at you. Odin looked alternating from you, to your interlaced fingers with Loki’s ones, to Loki and the look how Loki watched you and then at Thor before he took a deep breath.

“Well, but there is still the problem with New York. Loki, I appreciate that you had rescued this young lady. I can see that you have a special bond with her and seemingly, she feels the same, otherwise, she wouldn’t try to protect you from me, but I have to arrest you again.” Odin said and he wasn’t sure if that was right, but one good deed doesn’t make up for all the trouble Loki had caused on Midgard. 

Loki closed defeated his eyes and let his head hanging. Now, he had to leave you again but he knew he couldn’t. Loki knew that Odin was right and that this was the only thing the King could do, but Loki wasn’t ready to leave you again. You could feel Loki’s desperate thoughts in his hands as the grip around your fingers became stronger than ever before. 

Your brain was searching for a way and a solution for this problem. 

“You are Odin, the Allfather, right?” you asked Odin after you had squeezed Loki’s hand once more. As Loki heard your question, he was confused and wasn’t sure what you had in your mind. 

“Yes.” Odin said plain and was confused too. 

You turned around to Loki and looked at him with a huge, lovely smile. Loki was just focused on you and your face. He watched every single move from you. How your hair was waving as you turned your head towards him. How your amazing and fascinating eyes were sparkling as you looked him straight in the eyes. How your whole face was lighten up whenever you saw him. You looked exhausted but still beautiful in his eyes even with some bruises and scratches in your perfect face. 

“Loki, are you trusting me?” you asked as you laid your hands on his cheeks to get his attention which you already had. You tangled your fingers into his long, black strands and stroked him softly with your thumbs over his soft, pale facial skin. Once again, Loki leaned against your calming touch and inhaled your scent. 

“Sure, my Lady. With everything.” he breathed promising and you smiled. You hoped, he would still say that when you brought up your request. 

“You can’t handle him, right? I mean, Loki does what he want even if he is in your dungeon and you fear his mighty magical power. Maybe, I have an idea.” you said and looked from a surprised looking Loki at Odin. 

“What is it that you have in mind, young lady?” Odin asked suspicious and you looked again at Loki with a questioningly raised brow. Loki looked deep into your sparkling eyes and drowned into them. You looked at him like he was used to, as if he would be the most gorgeous person in this universe and the most precious thing you had ever seen. Right now, Loki knew it didn’t matter what you wanted to say, he would do everything that you would suggest. He just wanted to be with you, at all cost. To show you his deep trust towards you, Loki nodded encouraging with a smile. 

“Can you cast a spell over Loki to block his magical power? Maybe you can’t handle him, but I can. Send him with me to Midgard.” you said serious and everyone was silent. Thor looked shocked at you and then at Loki for the reaction of his narcissistic brother, Odin tilted his head surprised and Frigga frowned slightly. You looked slowly and in fear up at Loki and gnawed on your lower lip unsure how he would react. You knew that his magical abilities were Loki’s pride and joy and you didn’t know if he could give that up just to be with you… but it was the only idea you had found to save Loki from the cell in the dungeon. 

Loki looked down at you, at the one woman he had ever loved in his life, the one woman who drove him crazy in the best way possible, the one woman who was protecting him in several occasions even if there was no real chance that you would win, the one woman who stayed strong and loyal towards him even after all the torture you had suffered because of him, but now, you demanded from him to give up his magical powers? 

“Loki-” Odin said questioningly. 

“I will do it.” Loki said as fast as possible with an intense glance in your eyes and you looked shocked and then happy at your god. Loki smiled lovely down at you. He was more than sure that he knew what he did. 

“Really?” Thor and Odin said at the same time and were more than surprised but Loki was just focused on you again. 

“Yes, I will do it.” Loki said again and you jumped over-excited at Loki and snaked your arms around his neck as good as possible with the chains between you two and the pain shooting through your body. Loki buried his nose in the crook of your neck and pressed a soft and lovely kiss on your skin which let you shudder. 

“Alright, if that is what you want. So be it!” Odin said nodding and closed the gap between Loki and himself. Loki tensed but Odin laid his lips on Loki’s ear and whispered something in it what only Loki could hear. Loki closed his eyes slowly but as Odin was finished he didn’t feel very different. He could feel that his magic power was still there but just very low and he didn’t have access to it. 

Odin stepped away and you watched Loki carefully and laid your hand on his shoulder as he opened his eyes again. 

“Is everything alright, Loki?” you asked whispering and concerned, you knew you had demanded very much from him and you hoped he wouldn’t regret his decision. 

“Yes, my lady, but…” Loki said and raised his hands with a pleadingly expression and slightly watering eyes as he looked at Odin. 

The special handcuffs were moving and whirring as he lifted them up. Odin nodded to a guard and he opened the handcuffs, removed the steel ring from Loki’s neck and the chains, as well. As all bonds were removed, Loki turned as fast as possible over to you, enclosed you strong with his arms and pulled you as close as possible to his body. You winced about the pain but you were happy at the same time, you ignored the pain and slid your hands under Loki’s leather coat to let yourself enclose by the body heat and the perfect scent of your man. 

~~~~

One month later…

You awoke in the middle of the night. The wind was howling along the windows and the air, which was floating through the open windows was fresh and cold. The first thing you noticed, was, that Loki wasn’t cuddling with you like he usually did. With closed eyes, you rolled over to Loki’s bedside but even his bedside was empty and cold. You supported yourself with your elbows and looked with sleepy eyes through the room. 

The doors of your balcony were open and more fresh, cold autumn air was floating your bedroom. You rubbed your eyes to get a clear view and you saw how Loki was standing outside with his hands on the handrail as he looked up into the night sky. The bare, pale skin of his naked, masculine upper body and his raven black, long hair were glowing and he looked like a divine angel in the smooth, bright light of the full moon. You looked at him in awe for several minutes before you decided to stand up as Loki didn’t make a move to come back. 

You draped your blanket around your body to keep yourself warm but you shuddered as you stepped with your bare feet on the cold tiles of your balcony and into the cold night air. 

One month since you were with Loki back on Midgard and he never said something about it. Loki didn’t complain that he was on Earth, he never complained that he lost his magical powers because of you and he never, really never complained that he was away from Asgard … but maybe, now was the time where Loki regretted something. 

“Loki?” you whispered carefully and you refused to touch him. You weren’t sure why, but you feared something, well, at least you had an odd feeling. 

Loki turned around by the sound of your voice and you relaxed as you saw the lovely smile on his face. That was the smile Loki had on his lips whenever he looked at you since you had met him. He stepped closer and embraced you to keep you warm with his body heat. You could feel his calming warmth even through the thin blanket. 

Now, you knew what the feeling was: you had a déjà vu. This was exactly the same situation as Loki gave you the necklace and you smiled softly about the memory. You wanted to say something but Loki was faster. 

“I am sorry, my lady. I didn’t want to wake you.” Loki whispered but was still smiling. 

“It’s okay. But tell me, what is wrong Loki?” you asked kindly and Loki’s smile grew even bigger as he looked you deep in your eyes. Your breath faltered by the intense glance with those dark green and sparkling eyes. Your pulse quickened as the grip around you became stronger. 

“Nothing is wrong. But I .. I have something for you.” Loki said and the feeling of the déjà vu became stronger. You looked smiling at Loki and tilted your head as you waited for the surprise. Loki chuckled about your adorable reaction. His own heartbeat quickened and he became nervous as he was fully aware of his next step. 

Again, you didn’t know how he did it but in the next moment, Loki hold a small, black and velvet box in his hand. You looked from the box up at Loki and back at the box. Your eyes grew bigger and your mouth gaped open as you fully recognised what kind of box this was. 

It was the perfect size for a… 

“I love you, Lady Y/N, would you make me to a more than proud and happy man and … and would you become my Queen?” Loki said and opened the little box. You looked from Loki down at the box and you were speechless. Never in your life, a man was proposing to you and you never expected that from Loki. 

The ring was beautiful. It was a small, gold ring with a sparkling green, little stone and small filigree patterns spread over the gold. 

“Loki… oh my... yes, of course!” you said over excited and Loki beamed caused by your answer. 

“This ring… it’s incredible beautiful, Loki!” you said as he slid it over your ring finger. You raised your hand to let the stone sparkling in the light of the moon and Loki watched you amazed. 

Loki pressed a soft kiss on your temple, embraced you again and just watched you. 

“It’s beautiful like you are, my love. Frigga gave me the ring before we had left Asgard.” Loki whispered and buried his face in the crook of your neck to kiss the soft skin under your ear. You closed your eyes and shuddered caused by the kisses and love bites. 

Without another word, Loki pulled you close, lifted you carefully up and carried you back to your shared bed and laid you down on it. 

Loki removed the blanket from you and crawled slowly over your body. He pressed soft kisses on your skin as he moved slowly and appreciative over your skin. His long hair was tickling you and his fingers were soft and careful. Loki stroked with a ghostly touch over your rib cage but he stopped as he felt the scar on your skin. Loki looked tormented at the scar you had as a reminder from the Other. Loki winced and closed sad his eyes. 

“I’m so sorry, my lady.” Loki whispered weak and you could hear the guilt in his voice. You tangled your fingers with his long strands and played with them to soothe your man, now fiancé. 

“Loki, look at me, please.” you said softly after a few seconds and Loki looked up at you but your heart was aching by the sad look in Loki’s beautiful eyes. It wasn’t the first time he saw the scar and it wasn’t a big scar, but he always reacted like that. He was still suffering from what you had experienced because of him. 

“It’s ok, my love.” you said lovely and with a soft smile but Loki shook his head determining. 

“No, it isn’t. You could be dead, Y/N and that because of me.” Loki argued with a stronger voice. You shook your head this time but still smiling. 

“Yeah, but I’m not dead. So, Loki, please, come here and kiss me. I want to feel you.” you said lovely but seductively and a new kind of fire was burning in Loki’s eyes as you said that. An electrifying feeling was rushing through Loki’s veins and he crawled slowly up to you to meet your lips. You welcomed him and snaked your arms around Loki’s shoulders as he kissed you deeply. His hand stroked softly over your cheek, tangled his fingers with your hair and deepened the passionately kiss even more. 

But that kiss wasn’t the only passionately thing in this night the two of you shared. Loki loved you ‘til the first rays of sunlight were tickling softly your skin and you drifted into a peaceful sleep, lying in Loki’s protective arms which were strongly wrapped around you. 

~~~~

December, first snow in New York…

The first snow was falling and you were excited like a child. You loved snow and Loki watched you amused how you were jumping up and down in front of your balcony door as the white sparkling diamonds were falling from the sky. 

“Do you want to go out, my lady?” Loki asked and stood up from the table where the two of you were playing chess as it started to snow. He walked over to you and embraced you from behind with his chin resting on your shoulder and a lovely smile on his lips. Loki was never smiling so much in his life like the time since he knew you and he was happy about it.

“Yes! That would be awesome.” you said grinning and ran to your wardrobe to get dressed. Loki shook chuckling his head and walked back to the chess game to place the figures back on the board. From the corner of his eyes, Loki was watching you how you were running through your apartment and to the front door. 

“Loki, are you coming?” you were impatiently asking and Loki laughed. 

“Yes, my lady.” Loki answered and had just one last figure in his hands: the king. 

As Loki was in the act of placing the king back on the board, he had a certain feeling deep inside of him. He looked at the king with a lopsided smirk. Loki rolled the small figure in his slender fingers before he placed the king in the middle of the chess board. 

And once again, Loki had this certain electrifying feeling in his fingertips. Loki looked at the King, placed his fingers in front of it and small, green sparkles were dancing around his fingertips and the highest chess piece was slightly moving… 

The End..?


End file.
